


I Want You to Touch Me, and I Want to Touch You

by happy_waffles



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, this is for you Fian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_waffles/pseuds/happy_waffles
Summary: Euden decides to take that extra step with Prometheus.
Relationships: Euden/Prometheus (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I Want You to Touch Me, and I Want to Touch You

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t draw right now, so I’m gonna write instead...And besides, a prometheuden fic from me has been loooong overdue.

Prometheus has been shocked by many things.

He was shocked when he was dragged off to the Halidom, his aching wounds tended to against his will by a soft, caring hand after the sylvan woman had already left for the night, 

shocked when Euden, a mere human, withstood his white-hot flames, 

shocked when that very same frail yet strong human reached that familiar hand out to his cheek and told Prometheus that his flames were good, were gentle, were  _hope ,_

shocked at himself for drinking in those words greedily and desperately and, later, feeling a fluttering feeling in his chest as he recalled that warm sensation on his right cheek,

and, most of all, completely and utterly  _dumbfounded_ when Euden had reached up on his tip-toes and kissed him softly on the lips, solidifying and identifying Prometheus’ burning desire for the prince.

Yes, Euden really did just kept throwing surprise after surprise at him.

But now Prometheus thinks that those were  _nothing_ compared to what Euden was throwing at him now.

“Prom, I...”  _kiss_ “want to be more...”  _kiss kiss_ “intimate with you”  _another kiss_ .

Prometheus was in Euden’s room, laying on his big, soft bed (Prometheus preferred something a bit harder, like a rock floor, but this was good in its own way, too), kissing and cuddling with the prince he became so impassioned for, tail wrapped securely around the prince’s stomach, when this was said.

The flame dragon feels his mouth go dry. The implications of Euden’s heavy emphasis on “intimate” was not lost on him.

Nervously licking his lips, Prometheus asks, “Is cuddling while kissing...not intimate?” (He, of course, already knew the answer. Prom just wanted to make sure he wasn’t picking up on imaginary implications).

“No, no! It  _is_ , it’s just...” Euden starts fidgeting. “I want to do... _more_ than that.” The fidgeting increases to the point where if Prom didn’t have his tail wrapped around Euden, the boy would have mostly likely fell right off the bed. 

“Like...well,  _you know_ ,” Euden continues, blushing but stubbornly keeping eye contact with the dragon. 

He  _wanted_ this. It was embarrassing, but he was  _going_ to go through with this. (If only his heart would stop threatening to jump out of his chest every few seconds).

When Prom makes no move, Euden knows that the meager explanation from before wasn’t enough. He needed to be more clear.

“Prom, I...want you to touch me. And I want to touch you, too. But not in our usual way. What I want...” Euden takes a deep breath before continuing, “...is to do dirty things with you.”

Prometheus swallows thickly. To hear such a thing from Euden, who up until recently didn’t seem one for romance, much less sex...it truly was shocking.

And while Prom could relate to the first sentiment—he, too, did not often feel romantic attraction—the dragon _did_ have desires. And strong ones at that, all directed at the very prince fidgeting in his arms.

“Euden,” he says, suppressing the urge to flip over and pin the boy down, “what brought this on? You’re not...forcing yourself, are you? If that’s the case, please understand that I would never want you to do something you didn’t like just because I—“

“You don’t  _know_ that I don’t like it!” Euden cuts him off, slightly miffed. “We haven’t even tried it yet.”

“Well, that’s...true, I suppose, but still. I don’t want you to push yourself. To later regret it and feel uncomfortable...I’d... _hate_ that. I really like the relationship we have right now.”

“ _Prom_ .” Euden buries his head into Prometheus’ chest. “If it’s with  you ,” he says softly, lifting his head up slowly to look the dragon in the eye and put a reassuring hand on the dragon’s cheek, “I would  _never_ regret it.”

_ When you look at me like  that _ , Prom thinks, his heart thumping wildly and cheeks burning,  _how could I say no?_

It was a good thing it was their day off today. 

Maybe Euden had taken that into account...? Well, either way, their activity for today seemed to be set.

...

“Before we do anything, we gotta get a mood going,” Prom begins to tell Euden, whose back was now resting comfortably against the dragon’s chest. “So I’ll be kissing and touching you to try and get you to feel it, ok?”

“Yeah,” Euden says, giving Prom’s hand a little squeeze of anticipation before letting his body relax.

“Well, then...here I go.”

And so, lifting up Euden’s chin, he kisses the prince. Gingerly, at first, but soon growing in intensity and texture. The addition of a tongue was startling, but very welcome, Euden decides, as he arches into the kiss some more.

When Prom has Euden clutching at the bedsheets and letting out soft sounds, the dragon thinks maybe he should take things up a notch, and slips a slow, tentative hand inside Euden’s shirt.

When he receives no backlash, Prom’s hand becomes more confident, more bold, and he begins to stroke the skin underneath the black shirt.

Euden lets out a surprised but appreciative sound from the back of his throat into their kiss, and Prom, feeling more and more embolden by the moment, starts to stroke up, up, up until his fingers brush against a nipple.

He pauses a bit, thinking, before he decides to close his fingers around the nipple,

_and pinches hard_ .

“Ah!” Euden gasps against Prom’s lips, wriggling. It was painful, but it also felt strangely... _good_ .

Seeing Euden’s agreeable reaction to the pinch, Prom decides to add another hand and tugs both nipples, earning him another one of Euden’s sweet, sweet moans.

“Prom...” Euden pants heavily (he was being kissed for _so_ _ long_ ...and touched so  _relentlessly_ ) _“_ Prom... _Prom_ ...”

“Euden...” Prom echoes (he was too cute, too cute,  _too cute_ ) “Euden... _Euden_ ...”

Their kiss becomes more messy, more frantic, and soon, Euden finds himself flat on his stomach, the back of his neck and ears being peppered in kisses, before being flipped over on his back with Prom hovering over him, face flushed and chest heaving.

“Prom...kiss me some more” is what Euden  _would_ have said had Prom not decided at that very moment to lift Euden’s shirt up,

and lick at his nipple.

Euden twitches in surprise, but other than that, he melts rather easily into the soft, warm tongue prodding at his abused nipple. When Prom starts teasing that he’ll add his sharp teeth into the mix by lightly nipping at the skin around the nipple, Euden feels himself shuddering from anticipation.

Noticing how eager his boyfriend was getting down there, Prom releases his hold on the soft, pink flesh in his mouth (all the while admiring the bite rings he left around it), before gently kissing and biting his way down Euden’s stomach and reaching the growing lump straining against the boy’s pants. (Prom finds relief in this—it was _proof_ that Euden really  did like his touches, and he feels his heart swell with happiness).

The lump was quickly darkening in color, and Prom flicks a tongue over it, collecting the bead of precum leaking through the clothed tip. Euden shivers from the touch, from the welcome heat of Prom’s hot, hot tongue.

Prom continues to tease Euden some more, mouthing the prince’s erection and making him squirm in frustrated delight, before finally taking pity on the boy and letting his erection spring free from its denim confines.

Prom was just about to put a tongue on the wet, red flesh, but that was when Euden decided to push back against his dragon boyfriend.

“Euden...?”  _Ah_ , Prom thinks, his chest squeezing painfully.  _Did he decide that it’s no good after all...?_

“You,” Euden starts, blushing deeply but voice steady, “deserve to be touched, too!”

_Huh?_

Of all the things Prometheus was expecting the pouting blonde underneath his arms to say, this was _definitely_ not it. Not even close. (But that was just like Euden, Prom would later decide when recalling this scene. Yes. It was just in Euden’s nature to be like this...To _say_ things like this. To be so loving and thoughtful and handsome and _cute_ ).

“Your touches feel good and I  really do like it, but _everything_ is just being done to  _me_ . I want you to feel good, too, Prom! I told you earlier, didn’t I?” Euden continues, small, warm hands reaching up to cup Prom’s cheeks. “I want to touch you, too.”

And then Euden kisses him.

Prom feels his heart overflow with affection. God, did he love Euden. So much that it  _hurt_ .

“Ok,” Prom says softly after Euden finally breaks off the kiss. “Ok.” He lightly knocks his forehead against Euden’s. “I know of a good way to make us both feel good, then.”

And that was what led to Prom touching tips with Euden, his hand covering Euden’s much smaller one and leading him in the strokes.

“Ah...ah...” Euden’s soft moans were being broadcasted right in Prom’s ears, tickling the shell and generally stirring the dragon up.

So the pace of the strokes increases, becoming rougher and quicker, wetter and louder. It was down-right addicting, seeing how Prom’s hand engulfed his own...how his face scrunched up in blissful pleasure...how he softly and hoarsely called out Euden’s name...

It was too much. Too much, too much,  _too much_ _._ Euden feels himself shudder, and soon, he’s covered Prom’s hand in a coat of white.

And he was still riding on the aftershocks of his climax when Prom gently pushes him down again, whispers “Bear with me for a little longer” into his ear, and rubs against him, leaving open-mouthed kisses on the vein pulsating tantalizingly against Euden’s neck, on the collarbones peeking out, on anything and everything he could get his lips on, with Euden all the while holding the rutting dragon in a tight, supportive grip and kissing whatever  he could reach of Prom’s exposed skin...and before long, Euden’s shirt was stained with thick, white strings.

They take the time to catch their breaths, their chests brushing against each other in in inward, outward rhythm. It isn’t until Prom could feel his climax-hazed mind clear out that he finally rolls off of Euden.

“That was...nice,” Euden pants out, after a while.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So you’d...want to do it...again?” Prom asks, turning to face Euden while still catching his breath.

“Yeah,” Euden answers, also turning on his side. “I told you that I’d never regret doing it with you, remember?” He flashes Prom a sweet smile. “In fact, I might be addicted to it now, if it means I can see those cute expressions of yours again.”

Prom blushes. He doesn’t even want to  _think_ about the embarrassing faces he might have been making.

Still, to be able to add another dimension to his relationship with Euden makes his heart swell up happily. To whatever brought this on, he’s grateful.

But wait. What  _did_ bring this on?

Euden’s busy nestling his face against Prom’s chest, but the dragon taps his head to get him to momentarily stop in his burrowing efforts.

“Euden?”

“Mm?”

“You never did answer my question from earlier.”

Euden looks up at Prom. “What question?”

“Oh, I don’t know...the question of why you were suddenly so interested in doing such things with me maybe?”

“Oh.” Euden looks away. “Well, that’s because I...” He buries his head in Prom’s chest again, cutting himself off.

But Prom was having none of that. “ _Euden_ ,” he says, trying to pry the boy’s head out from his chest. “I won’t let you hide!”

Euden’s head is finally popped free, and the boy was sporting such a pouty look because of it. Honestly, it was cute. But Prom didn’t have time to focus on that.

“So? Your answer?” he prods mercilessly.

“Ok, ok,” Euden relents, still pouting. “Do you remember that time I tried to tickle you, so you tickled me back?”

“Yeah?” Prom’s not sure how this was related to anything.

“Well, having you touch me all over felt nice... _Really_ nice. And I started to wonder how it’d feel if you did it more often. And that sorta just morphed into...me being curious about you touching me more...you know.”

Euden looks up at him with such a needy expression, and Prom blushes.

_Yeah_ , he thinks, covering his flushed face and trying to will his tail to stop wagging.  _I get it._

But Euden wasn’t done yet.

“And then I had...that weird dream of you...and I woke up such a  mess because of it. I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Thinking about you touching me like in my dream...I kinda became obsessed.”

Prom could not believe what he was hearing.

It was one thing for Euden to be curious about more intimate kinds of touches, but for him to actually experience a wet dream, of all things, and with Prom, of all people, being the  center of it...for Euden to keep thinking about it over and over again to the point where he asks the  actual Prom to touch him...

The flame dragon could feel his heart growing fuller and bigger with more love and affection for the prince, if you could believe it. (How was it even possible to love Euden an iota more when Prom was  already at full capacity?)

”Euden.”

Prometheus brings the smaller male into a tight, desperate embrace. 

“Prom...?”

“I don’t know how you do it,” Prom whispers into the boy’s neck, “but you just keep making me love you even more and more. Is it not enough that you have my heart? Do you need my sanity, too? My soul? My life? My very essence?”

And as always, Euden knew just the right thing to say.

“I want your everything, Prom.” Euden nuzzles into the dragon’s neck. “I’ll give you my everything, and you’ll give me yours, ok?”

And so Prom would.

Prom would give everything and more to the prince that believed in the good of his power, in the good of his flames, and, most especially, in the good of Prometheus himself.


End file.
